Pokemon World Tournament: You Ready?
by Roberts09
Summary: The Pokémon World Tournament is the biggest event of the year. The 128 best trainers in the world will be competing for the top prize; to be a Pokémon Champion. Matt Roberts enters this tournament; but with a dark organization lurking in the darkness; Matt will need the help from his Pokémon, Friends, Loved Ones and New Rivals to defeat Team Craze. Accepting OC's!
1. Chapter 1

Guess whose back….. Back again

 **I'm going to focus on this story because if I ask for OC's people will want me to update this story so please send me in the OC's and I will pick all of them or most of them.**

 **No main characters from anime or games!**

 **As always, send feedback through reviews and send your OC's through reviews or PM, it doesn't really matter**

 **Summary:** The Pokémon World Tournament is the biggest event of the year. The 128 best trainers in the world will be competing for the top prize; to be a Pokémon Champion. Matt Roberts enters this tournament; but with a dark organization lurking in the darkness; Matt will need the help from his Pokémon, Friends, Loved Ones and New Rivals to defeat Team Craze.

 **OC Form:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Apparel:**

 **Pokémon:** (Moves, Gender, Personality, No Legendary's)

 **Personality:**

 **Back Story:** (Why were you invited to the PWT?)

 **Battle Style:** (Aggressive, Patience, Defensive)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I've accepted a couple of OC's and they will be in the next chapter! Well some of them…**

 **What we really need now is some female OC's because male are dominating**

 **On to chapter!**

Chaos was the only word Nurse Joy could say about the Pokémon centre right now. Different trainers from every region were talking to each other, asking for pre battles before the big tournament and bragging. Nurse Joy smiled at a trainer's before they bided her farewell; they were at the Indigo Plateau for the Pokémon World Tournament; a selected tournament only for the best 128 trainers in the world. Nurse Joy's thoughts when she heard someone clearing her throat in front of her at the desk. She looked up to see a man around 20 look at her with eyebrows raised.

"Sorry about that." Nurse Joy said flustered and a little embarrassed. The guy smiled and laughed lightly as Joy brought up the registration form on her computer.

"Name?" She asked the stranger as she looked over the man. The trainer was about 6ft much taller than her 5"11 and he had short brown hair with the sides shaved; he was wearing a black muscle shirt and a backpack on his back. He had crystal blue eyes as they scanned over Joy's face.

"Matt Roberts." Matt responded with a care-free smile on his face. Joy took the Pokedex of Matt and put it in the reader, Matt's stats and Pokémon popped up on her screen as she looked over his stats.

"Alright; you're now registered for the tournament; unfortunately all of the hotels are booked out." Matt smiled and waved his hand indicating he is fine with no hotels.

"That's cool; I like to sleep under the stars anyway." Matt responded as he grabbed his Pokedex back from Nurse Joy.

"The opening ceremony is in two days; so it's on the Friday, have a good day." Nurse Joy waved Matt away as Matt smiled before turning away from the desk and walking through the sliding doors to outside the centre. He looked around and saw vendors and tents setting up as other trainers walked around with their Pokémon. He sighed in relief as the wind blew through his hair as he grabbed a poke ball from his belt and released his partner. Glaceon, the icy fox eevee evolution shook her head as she looked at her trainer.

"Sorry about that girl." Matt said rubbing his hand along Glaceon's ears, she responded with a purr and a cry of her name as Matt smiled down at her.

"Come on, we better find a good camping spot." Matt said kneeling down to Glaceon, Glaceon nodded as the two started to walk towards the forest on the edge of the Plateau.

"Wow, a Glaceon." An unknown voice said behind them, matt turned around to see a young boy around the age of 8 looking at Glaceon brightly. He had messy black hair and was wearing glasses as he looked at Matt brightly.

"Can I pet Glaceon?" He asked meekly, Matt nodded and Glaceon approached the young boy and put her head out, the young boy let out a laugh as he petted Matt's Glaceon.

"Jakey!" Another unknown voice shouted through the crowd as Matt turned to see a girl running to the two of them.

"Jake, I was so worried." She said rushing towards the young boy; Matt couldn't get a glimpse of her face as she glomped the younger male.

"Sis, I'm fine!" The one known as Jake yelled out letting his sister go before turning Matt.

"I was just petting Glaceon." Glaceon waved to her with both of her ears as the girl let out a soft oh before turning to Matt. Matt noticed that her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and she had soft tints of blonde going through her hair. She was wearing a white skirt with a blue lining and a white jacket. Her face was beautiful as a Pokémon evolution as Matt was suddenly lost for words.

"I'm sorry about him; he gets excited by any Pokémon he sees." Matt nodded dumbly as she turned to Glaceon and petted her behind her ears.

"Just by looking at it; I know she's a strong Pokémon." She said to Matt before standing up from her kneeling position when she was petting Glaceon.

"I still don't know your name?" She asked as she extended her hand. "I'm Gabriella and this is my little brother, Jake." She said flashing Matt; a pearly white smile as Matt grasped her hand.

"I'm Matt Roberts." Matt introduced to her as her eyes went wide as saucer.

"The Matt Roberts; the eevee evolution specialist who has every eevee evolution in the world." Matt rubbed the back of his head as Gabriella gushed over him. It was true that he owned every eevee evolution and that he breeded mostly all of them.

"I saw them on T.V and ever since, I've wanted to be a breeder." Matt was cut from his thoughts as he saw Jake starting to jump on the ground excitedly.

"Oh you're that Matt Roberts, my sister was telling me." Jake was cut off by his sister covering his mouth with her hand and flashing a nervous smile at Matt.

"Kid's say the darndest things." She responded before letting her hand came back to her side as she looked around.

"A lot of trainers huh?" She changed the subject pretty quick, Matt thought dryly.

"Only the best 128 trainers." Matt responded with a shrug.

"I'm guessing you're here to participate?" Matt asked. Gabriella nodded and explained she was invited due to her recent victories in the battle frontier.

"Well, you better go register." Matt said pointing at the Pokémon centre where he had just left. Gabriella nodded before grabbing her brother's hand and rushing to the Pokémon centre. Matt looked at Glaceon before turning around and continued his walk towards the forest.

Just outside the Kanto region in the middle of the sea, a submarine propels towards the Kanto region as the underwater Pokémon swim out of its way. A man around 30 was standing in front of a window looking at the vast ocean and laughed darkly.

"Silly Pokémon, thinking you can run but we will just run harder." He said as a grunt walked into his office.

"Uh sir, we are nearing the Pokémon World Tournament." The boss smiled darkly and nodded his head slightly before turning back to the ocean.

"Soon my master." He said turning to his desk and opening a draw to see a poke ball with a C emblem forged on there.

"I will finish what you started!"


End file.
